My Monday
by synstropezia
Summary: Tsukasa adalah hari Senin-nya Amane, dan sampai akhir pun selalu demikian. Warning: NSFW, incest. From fandom: Toilet Bound Hanako-kun. Chara: Yugi Tsukasa x Yugi Amane. Rate: T #BSRRainFeeling


**My Monday**

**Disclaimer: Iro Aida. Toilet Bound Hanako-kun.**

**Chara: Yugi Tsukasa x Yugi Amane.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, NSFW, incest, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event BSR Rain Feeling.**

* * *

Tsukasa adalah hari Senin-nya Amane.

Sebagai kembar identik yang waktu kelahirannya berselisih tujuh menit saja, mereka hidup di bawah atap dan marga yang sama dengan orang tua lengkap–keluarga caturwarga idaman, di mana sepasang saudara mengekspresikan pertengkaran kecil yang menghidupkan nuansa rumah sebelum ayah pulang bekerja, ibu kemudian menyaksikannya sebagai selingan dari memotong sayur-mayur, tertawa kecil, dan di atas meja makan obrolan menyatukan kerinduan.

Kerinduan dari ibu, kakak, dan adik, kepada ayah yang seharian penuh mencukupi nafkah. Kerinduan dari ibu terhadap kedua buah hati terhebatnya yang menimba ilmu di sekolah, begitu pun sebaliknya di mana sebagai sosok seorang anak, melahap masakan buatan ibu atau mencarinya sekadar untuk melegakan perasaan, adalah cara melepaskan kangen yang termudah sekaligus terbaik.

Menambahkan televisi yang ditonton bersama-sama akan bagus. Acaranya menceritakan tentang keluarga, pengetahuan umum, pertandingan olahraga, atau sesekali berita mengejutkan yang dapat menjadi topik panas di sekolah. Lantas, ketika hari bertambah larut dan luruh dalam malam, kecupan di kening sebagai mantra bermimpi indah mengakhiri cerita sepulang sekolah dan bekerja yang membahagiakan sekali.

"Bangun, hey! Atau kau ingin merasakan jurusku lagi?"

Tsukasa adalah hari Senin-nya Amane, dan Amane sudah menyelesaikan keluarga karangannya di dalam kepala, sebelum Tsukasa membangunkan Amane dengan tak tanggung-tanggung–menindih perut sang kakak berulang-ulang, walaupun Tsukasa tahu Amane mendapatkan memar di bagian sana.

"Lambat, Amane. Nanti ibu memarahimu kalau seperti kura-kura begini." Teriakan dari lantai bawah menguatkan peringatan Tsukasa yang sudah Amane hafal di luar kepala. Hampir setiap hari ia kena. Setiap Amane mencoba mendahului Tsukasa, pasti adiknya itu bangun duluan untuk menindih perut Amane.

"Berhenti menduduki perutku kalau begitu!" Kesakitan yang Amane ekspresikan barulah membuat Tsukasa turun, dengan syarat ia puas menikmati kudapannya–raut wajah Amane yang manis setiap kali dia menggigit bibir menahan pedih, selagi menutup mata.

"Maaf, maaf. Kutunggu di bawah, oke? Menu sarapannya sosis dan telur mata sapi, lho."

Mengapa Amane mengumpamakan hari Senin-nya sebagai Tsukasa? Karena dia adalah adik kembar yang menyebalkan, layaknya upacara di bawah terik matahari berpadu pidato sepanjang kereta dua belas gerbong, atau pelajaran matematika di jam pertama yang memiliki PR tersulit mengalahkan subjek lain.

Amane membenci Senin, dan hatinya semakin mendengki terhadap Tsukasa, karena dia adalah Senin milik Amane.

Selesai membersihkan diri di bawah shower kurang lebih sepuluh menit, seragam musim panasnya yang di bagian punggung penuh coretan pulpen Amane kenakan. Sulung dari keluarga Yugi itu buru-buru menuruni tangga. Hendak menghabiskan sarapannya secepat mungkin, atau ditinggal oleh Tsukasa yang berarti; mendengarkan ibu mencaci maki ketidakbecusan ayah.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ibu selalu bilang padamu agar bangun lebih pagi. Di mana telingamu, hah?!"

"Ada di sini, kok, Bu," ucap Tsukasa yang menjewer iseng telinga kanan Amane. Memang tidak sampai memerah. Namun, terlepas dari amarahnya yang sudah menumpuk bukanlah semudah mengujarkan maaf diiringi tertawa, bahkan berteriak sampai hilang arah pun Amane kurang yakin emosi tak berbentuknya akan berpuas diri.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Jangan menyusahkan Ibu dengan dipanggil oleh wali kelas gara-gara kau terlambat."

Lama-kelamaan sosis dua butir di piring Amane tinggal satu, kemudian kosong yang semuanya dicomot oleh Tsukasa. Terakhir kali Amane melabraknya ibu membentak dia habis-habisan. Mempertanyakan mengapa Amane meributkan perkara sekecil itu seolah-olah sengaja membiarkan Tsukasa lolos, dan Amane berhak dijadikan tanah untuk diinjak-injak oleh kefrustrasian tak berbatas, hanya karena dia seorang kakak.

Kenapa menjadi salahnya ketika Amane makan dengan lambat?

Kenapa tidak seorang pun peduli bahwa selama ini Amane berjuang menggunakan tangan kiri, gara-gara yang kanan remuk akibat diinjak oleh bos dari geng pem-_bully_ Amane?

Amane diam, dan Amane sendirian dalam kebisuannya yang tidak diperhatikan seorang pun. Mungkin selama-lamanya Amane hanya akan bersuara, juga didengarkan oleh diri sendiri sembari mata ambernya menyaksikan satu-satunya hatinya meluruh seumpama sakura–tidak membutuhkan lima sentimeter per detik untuk jatuh, tetapi langsung runtuh menjadi kepingan-kepingan di mana kepingan-kepingan itu semakin rapuh sampai tinggal titik-titik.

Titik-titik yang ketika Amane raup, akan membawanya pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain–selalu buntu tanpa jawab, dan tersesat mengikuti kesepian Amane yang selamanya menjelma sahabat.

_DING ... DONG ... DING ... DONG ..._

"Sudah bel, ya ..."

Tidak ada yang berarti dari kehidupannya ini–Amane termenung tak kenal waktu, menuju sekolah tanpa kesadaran penuh yang hanya mengikuti alur rutinitas, bahkan membuat penjelasan guru sekadar berlalu-lalang sementara Amane egois; terus berpikir yang aneh-aneh membuat dirinya sendiri tampak malang.

Kotak bekalnya ia ambil dari dalam tas. Sewaktu Amane menggunakan sumpit berniat melahap brokoli, niat tersebut justru diurungkan yang lambat laun menghilangkan nafsu makan. Semenjak terus-menerus membayangkan kehidupannya yang menyerupai Senin yang menyedihkan, Amane sendiri turut memikirkan hal-hal lain secara berlebihan mengakibatkan segala-gala di sekitarnya porak-poranda.

Sayur-mayur ditanam oleh petani dengan mengorbankan banyak keringat serta tenaga, kemudian ibunya masak yang membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan Amane tiba-tiba merasa tak berhak untuk makan–merasa bersalah, mungkin karena Amane pikir sesuatu sepertinya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa tidak pantas dipertahankan hidupnya.

(Memikirkan penderitaan, hari Senin miliknya sendiri sama saja tidak melakukan apa-apa, bukan?)

Karena hanya terus berkutat, berkutat, dan berkutat sampai rasa-rasanya tidak melakukan apa pun, dan yang diingat sebatas terdiam di tempat yang sama.

"Oi, Amane. _Ngapain_ lo sampai melamun kayak gitu?" Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah kotak bekal Amane terjatuh membanting lantai. Bahunya dirangkul oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung. Senyuman lebar Amane pasang pada wajah yang juga sudah babak belur.

"Hanya memikirkan majalah apa yang ingin kubeli sepulang sekolah, kok."

"Kalo lo nganggur gitu mending beliin kita beberapa roti di kantin. Uangnya pakai punya lo dulu, ya." Tidak mau. Tangan kiri Amane sampai meremas celananya demi menguatkan diri, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia justru mengangguk membuatnya menggigit bibir–kenapa selalu tunduk seperti ini?

"Titip susu stroberi, ya, Amane! Pakai uangmu juga. Di rumah kugantikan."

Dari bangku paling belakang Tsukasa berteriak dengan riang. Amane yang muak terhadap Senin ini langsung berangkat menuju kantin, meskipun ia tahu stok roti sudah kosong–siswa jangkung itu adalah bos dari geng yang mem-_bully_ Amane, permintaan tersebut hanyalah dihadirkan supaya mereka memiliki alasan untuk menghajar Amane, ditambah lagi Tsukasa termasuk salah satu anggotanya.

"Rotinya sudah habis. Buat apa kau terus berdiri di situ?" Ibu penjaga kantin yang galak hampir saja mengusir Amane secara kasar, karena ia justru mematung menghalangi jalan. Benci pun Amane harus balik ke kelas. Susu stroberi yang Tsukasa titip sengaja tidak dibelikannya–memang berarti apa ketika menurutinya?

Sepuluh menit yang terasa singkat, tetapi terasa melambat ketika koridor seolah-olah lenggang, seakan-akan ingar binar diisap oleh kesunyian dalam diri Amane adalah sensasi yang setengah disukainya. Tidak buruk untuk tidak merasa buru-buru tiba di kelas. Nyatanya berulang kali Amane mengucap, "Aku tidak takut" pun, memercayai hatinya yang sudah redam mustahil berarti besar selain membuat Amane semakin mengecil menyusut.

Hanya kehilangan itu yang senantiasa nyata, dan setidaknya Amane dapat percaya bahwa sesudah ini ia akan melepas lebih banyak lagi.

"Lama sekali. Mana rotinya?" Pipi Amane lebih dulu ditampar sebelum murid jangkung itu meminta. Dia ini badut dengan senyuman lebar yang menjengkelkan–kalau bukan siapa-siapa, nanti Amane bakal kehilangan garis lengkung di bibirnya padahal ia masih butuh.

"Sayangnya sudah habis~ Sayang sekali, ya. Tapi jika kalian mau me-"

_BUAKKK!_

Tinju dilayangkan tanpa ampun. Satu per satu sampai bertubi-tubi, menjadikan Amane sebagai samsak hidup. Wajah, sekujur tubuhnya dihabisi rasa sakit yang terus ia bendung membuktikan bahwa Amane sudah tidak bisa lebih menyedihkan dari ini. Tubuhnya dibuat telentang. Kedua tangan Amane ditahan kuat-kuat membuat yang sebelah kanan seolah-olah remuk dua kali. Pensil di genggaman sang bos diangkat tinggi-tinggi–siap dilayangkan kapan saja dia mau.

"Melakukan akupuntur kurasa bakal menarik. Amane pasti penasaran juga, 'kan?"

"Akupuntur pakai pensil itu agak–"

Gila. Memang pasti sinting, karena mereka berpikiran yang bisu seperti Amane layak sebagai boneka, untuk memuaskan hasrat dengan cara berbeda. Lengan atas Amane menjadi korban pertama. Teriakannya turut remuk, begitu pun air mata yang lenyap sebab letih–sudah terlalu lama mendekam, sampai Amane lupa kapan ia harus berhenti menjadi kering agar sesekali basah–lega walau tak lalu.

Andaikata bisa Amane ingin mengakhiri Senin-nya ini–melihat Sabtu atau Minggu di mana ia mempunyai teman untuk diajak bermain, dan mengelilingi kota yang seakan-akan menjadi begitu mungil bagi langkahnya. Menjelajahi peradaban. Mencari harta karun. Menyelami kekunoan yang sarat makna. Atau hal sesederhana mengobrol di teras rumah pun tidaklah masalah, karena bercerita pasti menyenangkan daripada merenung.

Tahu-tahu semua itu terbayang-bayang, seolah-olah Amane segera usai setelah terlalu tenggelam. Namun, Tsukasa justru bergerak dari meja yang ia duduki. Menghentikan si siswa jangkung dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dan dia langsung menurut tanpa perlawanan.

"Bagus, Amane. Hari ini pun kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang luar biasa." Setelah mengangkat sebelah tangan, bos bohong-bohongan itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tsukasa menggendong Amane. Mereka dapat membuat surat izin untuk pulang lebih cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Selesai mengurus surat izin yang tidak seberapa, mereka pun meniti jalan pulang yang bagi Amane terasa panjang dibandingkan sepuluh menit melalui koridor lantai dua. Awan tampak basah. Tanpa peringatan apa-apa titik-titik air turun, karena langit telah mendapat izin dari dirinya sendiri untuk menangis membuat Amane iri–ingin pun mengapa ia tak diizinkan? Ataukah Amane sudah tidak diperbolehkan mempunyai kemauan?

Karena dirinya mati walaupun hidup, dan yang hidup namun seakan-akan mati bukankah sama saja dengan mati sesungguhnya?

"Galau gara-gara hujan?" Baik Amane maupun Tsukasa tidak membawa payung. Seribu untung masih rintik, tetapi deras pun lantas luka Amane kian perih Tsukasa pasti riang.

"Kenapa pula kau menggendongku?"

"Kakakku terluka mana mungkin aku diam saja?"

Mata amber Amane menggelap mendengarnya, dan terus menghitam sewaktu mereka tiba di rumah sakit di mana dokter merasa iba kala mendengarkan penuturan Tsukasa. Dengan nada sendu yang sempurna ia bercerita tentang kakaknya yang di-_bully_. Suster mengangguk-angguk sambil memerban luka dari tusukan pensil–membekas di sepanjang lengan kanan Amane–juga sesekali melontarkan komentar prihatin.

"_Kasihan sekali. Pasti berat untukmu juga, ya, sebagai adiknya._"

"_Melapor pada guru pun tidak dipedulikan. Benar-benar kacau._"

"_Bukan salahmu juga, kok, jika tidak bisa membantu kakakmu. Hanya diam melihatnya juga menyiksa, bukan?_"

Kata "kenapa" kembali muncul memenuhi diri Amane yang diam-diam mengutuk dokter dan suster. Memang bukan salah mereka yang tidak bertanya, "Apakah adikmu mem-_bully_-mu?", karena beranggapan sepasang saudara–apa lagi kembar–pasti berbagi rasa sakit yang begitu serupa. Lagi pula pertanyaan itu konyol. Justru mereka akan mengkhawatirkan Amane sakit jiwa daripada memedulikan lukanya kalau demikian.

Murid jangkung berparas gahar itu hanyalah salah satu dari koleksi boneka milik Tsukasa. Geng pem-_bully _Amane diketuai oleh adiknya sendiri, dan awal-awal mereka tidak melakukan perundungan terhadap Aname–semua terjadi semenjak si jangkung ini mulai berlagak yang Tsukasa nikmati saja– artinya secara tidak langsung Tsukasa turut menjahati Amane, bukan?

"Cepat sembuh, Amane-_kun_."

Perpisahan hangat dari sang suster hanyalah basa-basi di mata Amane, tetapi ia menyempatkan waktu untuk sedikit melambaikan tangan. Kebaikan Tsukasa yang lagi-lagi menggendong Amane lambat laun tidak dipikirkan atau dirasa-rasakan lagi. Hujan masih berupa kuncup–belum mekar merona membuat Tsukasa malas menggunakan payung. Lagi pula rintik-rintik kecil cukup enak dinikmati.

"Menggendong seseorang di tengah gerimis begini bukankah terkesan romantis?" Tsukasa mengawali topik. Rumah mereka sudah berada pada jarak pandang, dan mungkin tinggal sesenti lagi sampai Amane betul-betul tenggelam ke dalam Tsukasa–keputusasaan yang baru, karena Senin milik Amane tidak pernah ingin yang merasai dirinya bebas walau sejenak.

"Jika kau melakukannya dengan kekasihmu maka iya."

"Melakukannya dengan Amane pun aku tidak keberatan, kok. Tetap romantis."

Amane muak sehingga terdiam seribu bahasa. Hujan, dan cinta Tsukasa yang penuh anomali merupakan perpaduan terburuk. Rinai adalah kata-kata yang romantis ketika air matanya memeluk bumi. Terkadang menjadi sendu yang kental. Sesekali kebencian akan kenangan. Terakhir, adalah luka yang kambuh setiap hujan menerpa, dan Amane sesegera mungkin memasukkan dirinya dalam golongan ini.

"INI ADALAH RUMAHKU! SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MINGGAT DARI SINI JIKA TIDAK TAHAN!" Langkah kaki Tsukasa terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Jelas sekali ayah mereka sudah pulang bekerja, kemudian bertengkar dengan ibu seolah-olah hari telau malam.

"Bakal ada tontonan menarik, nih!"

Tidak bisa. Dalam gendongan Tsukasa ini Amane hanya membeku di tempat yang sama, padahal ia masih ingin tak memasuki rumah. Ayah mereka menjambak rambut ibu yang berteriak kesakitan. Pipinya ditampar berulang-ulang, bahkan dengan mata kepala sendiri Amane menyaksikan ibu dihajar menggunakan ikat pinggang–Tsukasa juga mematung di depan pintu, tetapi kesenangannya ekspresif sekali.

"Lihat itu, Amane? Ayah benar-benar marah pada Ibu. Menurutmu mana yang benar? Ibu yang selingkuh atau Ayah? Tapi yang mana pun itu tentu Ayah menang, bukan?"

Hanya jemari Amane yang meremas seragam Tsukasa yang dapat berbicara kepada Tsukasa. Seiring pertengkaran orang tua mereka bertambah heboh membuat lebam di tubuh ringkih ibunya kian ungu, dan Tsukasa menaiki tangga membawa Amane menuju kamar, hujan telah menjadi hujan sungguhan di luar sana. Petir terdengar menggelegar. Di kamar betul-betul gelap tanpa Tsukasa berniat menyalakan lampu.

"Wajahmu kusut banget, sumpah. Bagaimana kalau kita menontoni pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibu? Tapi Amane pasti tidak mau, ya?"

"Itu bukan hiburan." Suaranya ditelan habis oleh derasnya hujan. Luka Amane semakin perih setiap ia mendengar ayah membentak ibu. Lama-kelamaan pula ia mual, ditambah lagi seringai Tsukasa sangat jelas walaupun kamar mereka gelap gulita.

"Televisi ada di bawah. Membaca komik pun tidak bisa, karena Ayah membakarnya. Setiap kuajak Amane menyelipkan satu buah kau takut ketahuan. Terlebih Amane enggan mengobrol denganku, bukan?"

"Memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat digendong olehku?"

Pada akhirnya Tsukasa memang adik Amane, karena selaku kakak ia tidak mampu sangat membenci Tsukasa seingin apa pun itu. Meskipun kebaikannya yang sangat mengenali waktu amat mengesalkan, akan tetapi Amane sendiri jujur hatinya yang redam padam sedikit cerah. Amane seperti tak benar-benar ditinggalkan. Sebagai sosok yang bahkan kesulitan membuat satu teman, juga diabaikan orang tua, kehadiran Tsukasa seumpama angin hitam.

Angin hitam yang di satu sisi melukai, namun dapat memberikan kesegaran yang menyimpang karena bersumber dari rasa sakit.

Perasaan Amane memang sudah sakit semenjak awal, bahkan sebelum ia terpikirkan makna yang demikian. Rasa sakit itu memberitahukan Amane tentang kehidupan yang ia jalani bahwa Amane masih memimpin kehidupannya–kalau kehidupan Amane belum mengalahkannya, walaupun kakak dari Tsukasa itu merasa mati setiap bernapas.

Menurut Amane itu penting, ketika setidaknya ia mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat dianggap berharga–rasa sakit tersebut, dan tentang dirinya yang membencinya. Mati pun nanti Amane dapat bercerita dia pernah "hidup"–jauh lebih baik daripada tidak mengetahui apa-apa, lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu selesai tanpa sempat Amane kenali.

"Terima kasih."

"Hanya seperti itu saja?" Dengan cepat Tsukasa mendekatkan wajahnya pada Amane yang berkedip-kedip. Dekat sekali sampai napas Tsukasa terasa meraba pipinya yang agak merona–malu, tentu saja.

"Maumu bagaimana memang?"

"Membosankan sekali, Amane. Harusnya kau menghiburku terus, dong. Apa lagi di tengah hujan begini."

Tsukasa adalah hari Senin-nya Amane–menjengkelkan, mengesalkan, sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dagu kakak kembarnya Tsukasa tarik lembut. Seulas ciuman mendarat pada bibir Amane yang secara paksa Tsukasa buka menggunakan lidahnya, mengajak Amane bermain-main sembari ia mengabsen gigi Amane. Setelah menarik satu napas, Tsukasa kembali menubrukkan bibir mereka. Berulang-ulang. Berkali-kali. Lantas turun dari mata ke bawah, bawah, sampai bawah sekali yang tidak terbayangkan.

Ketika Amane tidak berdaya akan kebingungannya, kata "kenapa" kembali datang membuka pertanyaan. Padahal sudah cukup dengan Tsukasa yang menjadi hari Senin-nya Amane yang sekadar memberikan rasa sakit berupa luka. Amane tak memerlukan lebih, di mana tubuhnya bahkan diambil untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

Tidakkah cukup bagi Tsukasa mendengar sekaligus melihatnya terisak, bersendu, dan pilu dalam diam yang Tsukasa ketahui sangat menyiksa Amane? Mereka tak melakukannya dengan cinta, walaupun Amane menyayangi Tsukasa begitu pun sebaliknya, karena perbuatan ini jelas tercela. Tsukasa hanya ingin menyaksikan seberapa jauh ia dapat bermain. Menghabiskan senja juga malam yang ada bersama Amane–kabur dari kenyataan lain di bawah sana.

Tsukasa pun letih, dan hanya Amane yang bisa diinginkan oleh rasa lelahnya, karena ia tak mengetahui orang lain sebaik Tsukasa mengenali Amane.

Setiap kali ia menorehkan tanda pada dada, leher, bahkan paha Amane yang seluruhnya telah bebas dari seragam musim panas, Amane sadar sekali luka yang tidak terucapkan dari Tsukasa perlahan-lahan mengisi dirinya hingga nyaris meledak–sebentar lagi melebur, namun meluruh pun Amane terus luruh seolah-olah tiada batasnya.

"Hentikan ... Tsukasa." Jari-jarinya meremas seprai melampiaskan pedih, setiap Tsukasa mendorong dirinya agar masuk lebih dalam. Petir kian menyambar-nyambar. Mungkin di lantai bawah ibu mereka memilih kabur, atau menangis meraung-raung selagi ayah sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Tadi siang mereka menghajarmu habis-habisan. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan Amane dengan melukaimu secara langsung."

"Kita ini saudara, bodoh! Otakmu di mana, sih?"

"Enggak ada, kurasa. Soalnya sudah hilang sejak aku semakin menginginkan Amane, dan diriku telah mendapatkanmu sehingga tidak lagi diperlukan."

Mencoba mengikat Amane dengan rasa sakit, dan selama-lamanya mengharapkan dia sebagai luka yang disebabkan oleh Tsukasa telah membuktikan, bahwa Yugi bersaudara sama-sama miring. Amane gila akibat Tsukasa membuatnya hidup dengan rasa sakit, sedangkan Tsukasa sinting gara-gara menginginkan cinta yang letaknya di luar nalar.

"Meskipun Tsukasa tahu aku membencimu?"

"Juga kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa membenciku sebagai saudara, melainkan orang lain. Bukankah hebat karena aku tahu segala hal tentang Amane?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Kepala Amane jatuh pada dada Tsukasa. Peluh mereka bercampur memperkuat kegelisahan yang hanya dirasakan Amane–rasa-rasanya sangat sendirian, walaupun Tsukasa di sini.

"Sekarang kau tahu. Jadinya tidak masalah." Tentang Tsukasa yang selama ini menyakiti Amane agar ia selalu ada dalam dekat, juga mengenai Tsukasa yang melukiskan semua luka itu, karena tak ingin terlihat sederhana di mata Amane–yang rumit lebih pandai membuat bertanya-tanya, bukan?

(Buktinya hampir setiap waktu Amane menanyakan "kenapa?" akan tingkah laku Tsukasa yang luar biasa)

"Mengapa harus membuatku membencimu?"

"Orang tua kita menikah karena cinta, bukan? Sekarang lihatlah mereka. Malah ribut kemudian saling menuduh, bahkan ayah pernah melakukan _seks_ dengan selingkuhannya di depan ibu."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Pernah sekali aku melihatnya sendiri. Amane sudah tidur. Kamar Ayah dan Ibu masih terang, tapi ada orang lain di dalam sana." Untuk sejenak yang seperti berabad-abad Tsukasa terpaku di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ayah tahu itu. Namun, ia membiarkan Tsukasa menontoni ibu lelah menangis selagi ayah beraksi.

Dari sanalah Tsukasa beranggapan; cinta terlalu reda untuk menciptakan badai serupa di luar sana. Kebencian tidak mudah surut maupun putus–kekuatan yang Tsukasa butuhkan agar dia tak tergantikan, terlebih lagi hanya Amane satu-satunya saudara Tsukasa–mana boleh terlepas dari jemarinya semudah itu.

"Ceritakan saja padaku daripada kau berbuat begini! Kita bisa membagi bebannya bersama."

"Meskipun kau sering mengiris lenganmu menggunakan _cutter_?" Sesaat jantung Amane berhenti hidup, dan ketika disambung kembali ia semakin sesak. Kedua tangan Tsukasa menggenggam bahunya. Tersenyum lebar menanggapi keterkejutan yang menghias paras Amane–matanya kembali terhibur oleh ekspresi Amane yang bukan murung.

"Amane sebegitu inginnya sakit, bukan? Maka biarkan aku yang menyakitimu supaya kita tidak terpisahkan."

Salah. Amane ingin menjelaskan bahwa Tsukasa keliru, tetapi kata-katanya tersangkut di dalam tenggorakan yang semakin Amane paksa untuk keluar, aksara yang menyusunnya justru berceceran sampai menguap, dan berakhir terlupakan tanpa pernah teringat lagi. Seragam yang tercecer miliknya Amane pungut. Dipakai satu per satu lantas meninggalkan Tsukasa tanpa ucapan–pasti sekarang Amane benar-benar membenci dia sebagai saudara.

Tsukasa adalah hari Senin-nya Amane, dan kali pertamanya Amane merenungkan Senin-nya ini yang ternyata Tsukasa sendiri terbuat dari setumpuk luka paling memedihkan; tanpa kata-kata yang membuatnya tiada padahal ada.

Di bawah _shower_–bukan Amane berniat membasuh kenajisan yang menyelimuti dirinya, melainkan murni untuk mandi sekalian merenung–hatinya berpikir ia sendiri tidak pantas mengatakan Tsukasa salah. Amane pun keliru, karena dia justru membenci Tsukasa dibandingkan mencintainya yang tak akan dipilihnya, ketika telanjur menerima hal-hal yang menghabisi bahkan melampaui batas milik Amane.

Orang yang tengah membenci tidak akan tahu apa-apa mengenai cinta. Yang telah hilang itu bahkan tak dapat dikenang atau diyakini pernah ada–terus membakar dengan kebencian tanpa habis, walaupun tiada lagi yang tertinggal termasuk dirinya sendiri yang kini bersisakan abu.

(Bahkan cinta itu terdefinisikan pun, hanya seperti kata-kata yang dipinjam dari orang lain saja–mungkin diri Amane di masa lalu, sedangkan dia yang sekarang meskipun sudah berhenti, tetapi berdiam di depan sini yang bukan kenangannya)

"_Apa yang Tsuchigomori-sensei pikirkan saat aku berkata, 'aku tidak akan bergerak ke mana pun?'"_

Bulir-bulir air _shower_ masih turun membasahi rambut Amane. Kilasan itu adalah sewaktu ia diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Tsuchigomori, sebelum dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Cukup lama beliau terdiam, kemudian menjawab;

"_Artinya kau tidak ingin melakukan apa pun lagi, 'kan_?"

Benar, dan tetapi Amane terpikirkan makna lain akan ucapannya di masa lampau itu.

"_Ya. Selain itu juga aku memang tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun, karena satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan ini adalah yang terakhir_."

_Shower_ dimatikan. Usai mengenakan piama Amane menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Bekas darah pada lantai marmer tercetak jelas. Ibu pasti dihajar habis-habisan, entah tubuhnya mampu bergerak atau langsung terbujur kaku. Apa yang pernah Amane katakan kepada Tsuchigomori terus ia rapal agar perasaannya yang ketika mengucapkan itu selalu utuh. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang–adalah Tsukasa yang mencari-cari Amane.

"Lama sekali mandinya. Ternyata kau malah ke dapur." Tsukasa mendekat, sementara Amane masih mematung di tempat. Pundak kakaknya ditepuk pelan. Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan, meskipun leher Amane menunduk.

"Jadi setelah benar-benar membenciku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tsukasa," panggil Amane dalam-dalam. Atensinya tidak diizinkan mengusik apa-apa, selain memperhatikan Amane dalam bisu yang aneh. Amber bertemu amber. Jarak mereka jauh, meskipun saling membagi tatapan.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih atau maaf kepadamu, tetapi biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal."

"Serius banget, deh, enggak kayak Amane yang biasanya." Yang sadar akan dihajar pun setelahnya tahu untuk tertawa. Mengelak dari Tsuchigomori dengan senyuman kelewat lebar. Bahkan melontarkan candaan kepada Tsukasa, percaya atau tidak.

"Atau memang sifat ceriamu itu telah menjadi topengmu? Aku benar-benar telah melakukan hal yang luar biasa rupanya."

"Setelah ini kita tidak perlu tahu apa pun lagi. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

"Maksud–"

_BRAKKK!_

Tubuh Tsukasa didorong oleh tubuh Amane membuat mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Pisau diayunkan cepat menghantam dada kiri Tsukasa, menyebabkan darah membanjiri lantai. Entah itu perasaan terakhirnya yang merasa bersalah, menyesal, turut menderita, juga keberatan, dan Amane yang menutup semuanya dengan dusta, akan ia tinggalkan bersama tusukan pertama sekaligus terakhir ini.

Kebenciannya-lah yang membunuh Tsukasa, dan Amane sendiri sebenarnya enggan mengakhiri mereka berdua dengan cara begini–Amane juga usai, karena ini menjadi yang terakhir yang dapat dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi. Baik dia maupun Tsukasa sudah terlalu jauh dan dalam jatuhnya, sehingga pilihan terakhir hanyalah tenggelam daripada mengangkat tangan memohon harapan.

Karena jika mereka menerima harapan, selalu ada keputusasaan yang memutus cahaya tersebut. Menolong yang tidak bisa diselamatkan itu hanya membuat Tsukasa dan Amane menerima kekosongan–sia-sia, juga semakin dihancurkan oleh pedih gara-gara sesaat ingin merasainya (diselamatkan).

"Di neraka kita tidak perlu membuat satu sama lain menderita, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa adalah hari Senin-nya Amane, dan semua itu kini berakhir.

Jendela dibuka lebar-lebar membuat angin menyeruak masuk. Amane berdiri di pinggir jendela. Membiarkan titik-titik hujan menerpa wajahnya, sebelum dari sana terjun bebas di tengah hujan yang berlangsung selama-lamanya bagi Amane–tidak akan ada cuaca cerah untuknya, selain kegelapan di mana dua bersaudara Yugi bakal berjumpa lagi.

* * *

_Akhirnya Amane tidak perlu lagi memiliki hari Senin, setidaknya._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Oke aku ga tau aku bikin apa, asli. amane yang tiba2 incest ama tsukasa itu sesuatu banget, bener. aku ga kepikiran mau bikin kek gitu, cuma ya mendadak masuk sebagai bagian improv kurasa (?). fic ini sendiri didasarkan dari teori "tsukasa keterlaluan sama amane, dan akhirnya amane bunuh tsukasa terus bundir". tapi ya who knows ada alesan yang lebih mendalam dari ini. cuma masa lalu hanako masih abu2 banget. udah chap 60 padahal dan misteri sekolah yg terakhir (no 6) udah keluar. kuharap di chap mendatang ada sedikit cuplikan :(

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
